custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoseFVega
Offer Re:Accept Thanks! --[[User:JoseFVega|'''AUserWithARealName''']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'''BerateMeHere''']] 23:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) It's no bother! Thank you very much for telling me! I actually looked straight past it in the recent changes! shockingly... yes. it can stand on the vorox legs in the back which gives it 3 inches, it standing normal is 21 inches. and the atakus helmet bends up when someone sits down[[user:rainpelt|rainpelt]] Hello I like your entries to the [[Symbol of The Skull]] contest. They are really good! Have you joined the [[Order of The Skull]]? Would you like to join? All you have to do is put your user name down on the [[Order of The Skull]] main page and if you have a self-moc put that beside your name! You Are Invited to join Hi there JoseFVega you are invited to join [[The Creators Of Gigas Magna]] Accept or Decline on my talk page. Vice-Leader You can be the Vice-Leader surely. But you must have a sig that links to the club. And Will you please write some of the chapters of my story:[[The Fairon Chronicles]] I would be pleased if you could(since I am on a thinking block). Symbols Well if you can make a symbol I would be pleased. If you have time can you make a membership card? And an invitation to join? I would be pleased if you could. dealine well it will be september 5th yes it can be computer aided Whoops Sorry about the Mata Nui mix-up. I'm, new to custom bionicle, so i'm still getting the hang of things. Thanks for helping me out, though! Wow... Wow, I'm at the first break in chapter 1 of the first link you posted(I forgot what it was called). You sure can write! I find that I don't read stuff with long chapters on the internet, the only reason i read this is because you asked me to. That is why my chapters are so short. However, this was amazingly good, and I'd love to read the rest, but I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow at about the same time, though. Then I can keep reading and comment more with you. (i'm really excited, because you are the first person to ever talk to me.) Here's Help Here are some things about The Fairon Chronicles: *The Brotherhood's role is less big as in the real storyline. *Shadowdermis is some sort of virus that if it "bites" someone thet one will be infected with it.The infected being becomes insane and gets new powers. *Kutrax is the ruler of Robotopolis *Robotopolis is outside Mata Nui's body. Kutrax got there with help from Velnax. *The Enforcers of Gigas Nui are the enforcers of the city of Gigas Nui. *The Order of the Great Beings is an organization with the highest ranking members of the Great Beings.Their leader is Leptys(Great Being of Aura) and their second leader is Sacho(Great Being of Light) *The Kodax are a prototype for the Makuta which hail from the planet of Kodax Magna. They were created by Antidax. *Velnax is the supreme ruler of the Kodax and he is currently disguised as a Makuta. (Velnax is also a member of the Order of Darkness.) *Kunaku is thought to be "killed" but isn't so that would make him leave the Brotherhood. In other words:Yes, Kunaku has left the brotherhood. *Fairon has so many enemies because of:His mask(Which allows him to shapeshift into all forms and copy their abilities) and he thwarts the plans of almost anyone bad. That's why they want to kill him. *I haven't thought of what the name is of the Kanohi that Rantu wears. *The only one which is not a Great Being and who still knows about Gigas Magna is a Skrall named Draconius. *Gigas Magna is a planet where Gigas Nui(The Great Spirit) is said to have his final resting place.It is also rumored that it is one of the headquarters of the Order of the Great Beings. *Kunaku is currently on the island of Xa Nui.That's the island of the Xa Matoran which are the Matoran of Aura. Cool Template Cool template for our club. There is only one thing:Doesn't the image need to be a Vahi(Which is our logo). Re:Hey Well it's a good idea to start recruiting members for our club. I can recruit someone. But not everyday. Can you suggest who to recruit first? Answer me on my talk page.And about Fairon:He can stay at the template no problems. Hey... Hey, I accepted Fairon's invite to "The Creators of Giga Magna", does that mean I can put my name in the spot where it says: Members. Also, can you tell me a bit more about Giga Magna? Teammcb. Whoops!!!!!!! Sorry, I just realized that it's called Giga'''S''' Magna. Sorry bout that. Okay,... Okay, I finished chapter three of the fairon chronicles. It's a really fun story! I'll do some more on it once I know where you two are going with it. P.S, from now on, to reply, reply on my talk page, and I'll do it on yours, so that we get the reminder that we have a message. Never Mind... Never mind, If you look, i fixed it. Stories I`m not sure about the real Vagra Nui Tales. Its almost sure that I`m gonna write a Dark mirror like story about the The Alliance alternate universe. [[User:Vagra Nui Tales|Vagra Nui Tales]] 06:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi! What do you think of my signature? Teammcb. --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] 14:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Check This Out! Okay, check this out. It has a weird name because I don't want anyone to ever find it. I'll delete it as soon as you and Toa Fairon have seen it. [[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/ZYXYZ]] Yeah! Yeah, that could work. Like I said, I just randomly made him so I don't care what you do with him. P.S, if you want me to take a more high-quality picture, I will. --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] 15:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I KNOW! No, No, it says on the page of creators of ryta that anyone can join if they ask ansem the awsome first. -Teammcb. --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] 16:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah YOu can Thanks! Hey, I noticed you or toa fairon quoted me on the page of kunaku, and on the page of shadowdermis. if it was you, thanks! p.s, who's going to write the next chapter? I'm willing to do another one if you have quardinated it with Fairon and know what's supposed to happen! Also... Also, Imade the page for Xa Nui. If you hate it or I messed up on certain facts, feel free to change or delete it. like i said, i'm reasonably new here, so i hae to learn the ground rules, but i think i did well. The only thing i wasn't sure of was if it was an island or a part of robotopolis. I made it as an island, but it can be easily changed if i was wrong. --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 20:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okie Dokie! Okie Dokie! Sorry, that phrase is so lame, but i felt compelled to do it. Alright, your editing it. as for the next chapter I... hold on, did you read the comment above the one titled "Also..." If you haven't, that one's from me, too. --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 20:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! Okay! sounds good to me! --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 20:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Guess What? Gues what? I was sitting around being bored with my bionicle peices and I put together a toa of ice. He could be used as rantu, but i'm not sure. read what it says in the article: [[ZYXYZ]]. --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 00:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute... Wait a minute, I thought you were the one who told Fairon that he should be a toa of ice. P.S, I don't know if it was you who completley re-edited The Dimension Chronicles, but if it was, I like it! --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 01:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! Okay, we're all good. Although, I've left a couple of messages for Fairon, but he hasn't replied. Has he talked to you in the past two days? The Last Apocalypse Amazing! Chapter five is awsome! --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 02:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Dude! Dude! How long is this going to take! Still, I'm really excited for the whole thing. P.S, check this page out: [[The Dimension Chronicles Trilogy]] --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 02:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry... Don't worry, It won't be seen until the end of The Collection Chronicles. I've still got a ways to go before I get there. i assume by then there'll be enough information on it for me to cope with. Although I think the creators of gigas magna should start a story on something actually happening on the planet, so we can decide a little more about it. Re:Future Storyline Those are some good ideas. But I have some secrets: Kunaku can't get killed because he is still needed for future storyline. Rantu's color scheme is green with blue and he has Tanma's mask.Can you think of an element for him?(I personally want Space as element for Rantu but that takes me to redo his design.) Just say which element is best for Rantu.(REMINDER:His color scheme is Green and blue.But that's currently.)I will send you a picture of Rantu as soon as I've taken one. Hi What did you mean with updating my story? Yes, I add new chapers now and then, but its very huge, so it would take months to only finish the first book (please note that the first book is one of the longest, [[The Cronicles of Camaot: The Lies of The Truth]] is one of the shortest). I also create caracters outside of my story (for example: [[Oractos]]). Oh, and how did you like my story?[[User:Eeneend|Eeneend]] 10:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hmm... Hmm, that's a tough one, but yeah. you do that, I'll fix the link--[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 15:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Dude! Thanks for fixing all the articles! You are like: '''"Super Bionicle Wikia Dude!"''' --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 15:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Funny! Funny you should mention that! I saw that article first thing when I got on! --[[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!''']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'''Give Me Some Feedback Here!''']] -Teammcb 15:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Kutorax Uh... Thanks Re:Rantu's Element I'm still thinking. BUT... Rantu's design is not hard to redo. It only takes to replace his mask and arms. That's not much. Well will you say if I should redo it or not. P.S. I have plans for a secondary self-MOC. His name is going to be Silver. Thank you soooo much for letting me know! No, it is not over. P. S. Are you hispanic? if so, that's awesome! 545 you seem pretty nice --[[User:Kopakamata97|Kopakamata97]] 18:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah moc 4 u